


A Blessing And A Curse

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Tarot Chronicles [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Shawn, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: If Shawn had been born a woman AND was a real psychic





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Always A Different Sex (Shay, short for Shayna), real psychic abilities and Shassi(which still works with Shayna and Lassiter). Lots and lots of Shassi, with **UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION** (all caps and bold totally needed) Don't worry Shassi will win in the end.  
>  If you do not like my story then stop reading, click the Prev. or Go Back button and don't bother leaving a comment. Everyone else, I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> I'd decided to write this after watching the series finale, even though the idea for this came to me about half way through watching the pilot episode when it first aired. If I didn't have such a difficult time writing guy on guy this wouldn't even be girl!Shawn.   
> so please don't hate me.
> 
>  _{universe talking}_  
>  'spirits talking'  
> (shay's internal opinion)  
>  ***Time Skip***

                 

**~*~**

                    

Shayna Spencer rubbed the back of her neck, a few short hairs escaping her low ponytail as she stared at the sign welcoming her to Santa Barbara. This was her second time back to her home town after high school graduation. Both times she had drove away without looking back.

Until now.

Now something was pulling her back. Some might say it was because she was flat broke that brought her back, but they'd be wrong. Okay, mostly wrong. Everything had been pointing her to come back to this place.

The map that fell on her head a week ago, Sunny California written in bold red over a picture of Santa Barbara's coast.

Endless songs about heading home or going back nearly every time she passed by a radio.

Three separate midnight movie marathons of returning to hometowns and mending fences with old friends and family.

An old holiday issue with a Santa Claus cover half hidden behind a Barbara Walters, the names in the same script and color at the front rack of the random book store she visited a week prior.

Plus, the constant muscle twitching and nervous energy would drive anyone up a wall.

To anyone with half a brain, this would seem like a coincidence. To people like Shay, not that she's ever met anyone else like her (thank what ever god/goddess was out there), it was the universe talking. Losing nearly all her worldly belongings to a vicious Salvation Army Donation box with the words ' _home is not a place, it's the people you're with_ ' spray painted on the side, Shay saw it as the time to get with the program before the universe decided to start playing rough.

Once was more than enough.

She still had scars from the last time she ignored the signs.

Revving the engine, Shay sped off down the street. Her destination filling her with both dread and excitement.

Gus was gonna flip when he saw her parked outside his place.

                 

**~*~**

                  

*2 Months Later*

Shay barely suppressed the shudder that passed through her as the man in the suit walked toward her. _{Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective}_ It was like something clicked into place and a haze of sorts had just been lifted from her mind.

She was too focused on fighting back the urge to touch him to notice that he and his partner walked her into an interrogation room.

The cold pit in her stomach had nothing to do with their accusations so much as the thought of Lassiter being spoken for. Shay would never willingly ruin someone else's happiness unless absolutely necessary.

It just wasn't something she was okay with doing. The repercussions were bad for everyone involved.

                  

**~*~**

               

Shay nearly laughed out loud as Officer Allen came forward giving her an idea for how to avoid getting arrested. Not only was the woman a believer but she had an actual spirit trailing behind her, an elderly woman with a disapproving look.

"I got the information because..." Shay swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, her multitude of short braids shifting with the movement, "I am a psychic." Saying it out loud was still difficult for Shay despite all the time since gaining her gift. The truth still scared her, right down to the core.

The look of disbelief stayed on Lassiter's face. It remained even as she gave proof, from her natural talents of memory and observation, mixed with a little theatrics.

Part of Shay couldn't resist watching the detective's backside as he stalked off to confirm whether or not she was telling the truth about the biker.

The look on his face after he came back was a cross between suspicion and confusion.

Shay could feel the irritation rolling off him as she walked out of the station. Barely walking twelve feet out the door only to be stopped by a feeling of pressure on her stomach. A pregnant woman _{interim police chief karen vick}_ walked out the doors before Shay could take more than a step from the bottom of the stairs and offered her a consulting job and a warning.

                   

**~*~**

               

Talking Gus into helping her was easier done than said. He would knowingly follow her into hell if she asked, just as she would do the same for him without question. Not that _he_ wouldn't make her explain what lead to her plan in the first place along the way.

Mexico was a learning experience for both of them. Twice.

Shay went over every thing with Gus that was on file about the victim on the car ride over to the large house. The talking continued as they made their way up to the front door, Gus all for helping her with reviewing the information so as not to slip up with the police.

(though keeping a perfectly good CD case from the trash was not acceptable behavior for him, go figure)

Semi-flirting with the victim's sister then almost getting her boyfriend arrested for kidnapping was also a big no-no in his book. Though in all fairness, Bill had only started dating Katarina for her family's money. Gus having to help cover for Shay's mishap was more than he was willing to put up with for one day.

Just meant she had more time with Katarina McCallum casually gaining more information, both as a detective and a psychic.

(ooh, the things that girl's bedroom walls had _seen_ )

                  

**~*~**

               

Gus's anger over Shay dragging him into police business, her nonchalance at the crime scene and entering his apartment before he even woke was only subdued by his curiosity over who the kidnapper was and how he and/or she got away with it.

His anger returned when he heard her plan to wait and psychically lead the detectives back to the cabin rather just call the police.

Best to keep the fact that the occupants of said cabin were already dead. No need to freak him out on top of being seriously angry.

Though his anger was not nearly as intense as Lassiter's at her being right about the chicken at the restaurant.

Didn't need to be psychic to see that was gonna happen.

His anger only got worse as Shay endlessly tapped her chipped Neon Orange Sparkle nails on the back of the detective's head rest as he drove them out to the woods. She could _feel_ his thought of just leaving her out here when they found nothing. The sound of her clip on bell barrettes not helping in the least.

The look of surprise on his face was almost as good as the reaction he had to Shay being right again. Having Detective SexyPants give her a long, considering once-over made warm fuzzies invade Shawn's insides.

Those same warm fuzzies clashed with the cold unease of the newly dead. The souls still being attached to the bodies made it impossible to get anything other than a flicker of confusion and fear from either.

Even after, they still might not be of any help to finding who killed them. There's no telling whether a spirit will remain or not.

               

**~*~**

  ****

Spending the next day or so proving that it was not in fact a murder/suicide was harder than Shay thought. If she wanted to find peace for Camden and Malcolm she was going to have to dig deeper on her own. With Gus at her side, of course.

Which lead her straight to Mr. McCallum himself. Two minutes in the room with him and Shay knew he was involved. The guilt and self-hatred rolled off him in waves.

Now all that was needed was solid proof to tie him to the cabin.

Meeting up with her father after years apart only seemed to grate on both their nerves.

Having to play that stupid game again was giving Shay a headache, though the look on her dad's face when she counted the fedora a minute before it entered the room was perfect.

Almost as perfect, was Lassie's partner's awe at Shay's duplicate shots on the target sheet. Her dad was a cop after all.

Shay had learned everything about gun safety before riding her first bike.

                  

**~*~**

                 

When everything was said and done, Mr. McCallum was taken away in handcuffs.

As much as Shay wanted to enjoy the win she couldn't focus on anything other than the feel of Lassiter at her back, arms around her middle holding her in place against the patrol car.

Faster and clearer than ever, images started flittering through her mind of similar incidents to come, not all of them fully clothed. Shay had to fight back the urge to moan and squirm at the onslaught to her senses as Lassiter finally loosened his grip on her.

His lightly jerking her arm as he removed the cuffs didn't help her situation. She wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle at his feet and beg for... she didn't know what.

               

**~*~**

               

Having her dad cover for her meant more to Shay than she thought it would. Thankfully she had been mostly honest about her gifts with Chief Vicks, both natural and preternatural.

Her dad's assessment was roughly the same as Shay's. Naturally observant with perfect recall, enhanced by her acquired skills as a psychic shortly after leaving Santa Barbara so many years ago.

The 'talk' between father and daughter outside the precinct was as close to having a moment as they've had in a long time. Though, no way would he ever believe she really was 'gifted' with insight into the beyond. Or admit that he was proud of her, even if she could both see and feel it.

              

**~*~**

                      

A day later Shay let herself be pulled along to the waterfront, her feet moving without thought onward. Days like this, she had learned to just let go and see what the universe had to offer.

Walking for over seven hours on sidewalk, asphalt and three boardwalks was killing her.

(you'd think the universe would give a heads up on whether or not to wear four inch stiletto heels)

Shay finally stopped at a bench outside a small shop with a man putting up a For Sale/Rent sign in the window. After resting a moment Shay walked in, shoes in hand to talk with the guy. She knew she was here to stay in Santa Barbara once she passed through the door.

The feeling that enveloped her was unmistakable.

{ _home_ }

It took a moment to see pass the visions of her, Gus, Lassiter and some blond _{jules}_ sitting at various places around the room laughing and arguing to see the owner walking to her. Shay didn't hesitate, offering the exact number the man wanted for the place, plus $150 extra to sign everything over that day as is. She almost couldn't sign on the dotted line, she was near vibrating with energy.

           

**~*~**

               

There are several things Shay's father and Gus knew about her that they were completely wrong about.

One being that Shay wouldn't know a hard day's work if it bit her in the ass. But she knew hard work better than both of them combined. She'd had nearly sixty jobs since graduation and a few even before that. She still had callouses turned scars on her hands, faded and small though they may be, from several fourteen hour work days both in the city, out in the country, and certain parts of Canada.

And Two: Despite what they thought, Shay did in fact have perfect credit, she just didn't like spending money for things unless it was something actually important.

(why buy two meals when you can share one with a friend)

Not wasting a second Shawn spent the next week and a half renovating the place. Shay only had to spend under two grand to replace the plumbing by hand, three months as a plumber and an Idiot's Complete Guide To Plumbing helped cut the cost by more than half.

Two year's worth in various construction and contractor jobs let Shay know the electricity was good through out the place. Plus knowing before hand when the power was going to surge meant she could save the sockets, wiring and mostly avoid getting electrocuted.

Painting the walls after stripping the faux wood paneling, the borders and frames around the windows needing to be handled gently less paint get on the uncovered part of the glass.

Cleaning the floor was easier after she pulled out the beige carpet, all the wood underneath needed was a good sweep an scrub and then stained, which Shay did by hand on her own.

All that was left now was to show Gus the finished sign on the front window and his name on the lease agreement that meant he paid her the rent.

             

  **~*~**

                  

 


	2. Spelling Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _{universe talking}_   
>  'spirits talking'   
> (shay's internal opinion)   
> ***Time Skip***

             

**~*~**

                

Shay woke up at dawn for no reason other than the need to eat pineapples and pancakes.

She had liked pineapples growing up, but now they were a necessity. They made her abilities easier to deal with. Shawn always had a few pieces after a vision of the future as they were the worse part of her _gift_. It helped cut down on the pain in her temples and make the small muscle spasms stop quicker. Pickle juice was a close second.

Shay decided to completely bypass her kitchen for breakfast out. Her stomach protesting loudly as she pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans, one of Gus's shirts and light grey zipper hoodie.

Shay's only concession to fashion being the occasional jewelry or hairclip and her closet 1/3 full of two-to-four inch heels. Which, after a few years and several sprained ankles, gave her quite the ability to keep her balance and run on any terrain.

 

Slipping on a pair of vintage Jimmy Choos, that where a gift from a model in a Dallas fashion shoot, Shay locked the door to her apartment and walked to a diner four blocks away.

                  

**~*~**

                 

Shay couldn't resist trying to wow the blond sitting next to her, pulling information from both her gifts. She just wanted to make the best impression she could, knowing that this woman _{detective juliet 'jules' o'hara}_ would become the closest thing to a sister she'd ever have.

Shay smiled and gave a little wave at Lassiter as he glanced over to check on Juliet after the perp was taken away. From across the room she could feel his surprise at the sight of her. Shay couldn't help but wink at him before he practically fled the diner.

The endless motion of her lightly bouncing leg slowing down as she was left to her breakfast.

            

**~*~**

           

Having rode her bike into work in the hopes of shaking off the weird vibes since waking up, Shay had to fight back cracking her neck as soon as she walked in with her bicycle. What ever Gus was doing was going to effectively demolish any plans for the day.

The phone call only confirmed it.

Meeting the Chief outside the spelling bee, only to be told to find the saboteur amongst the contestants and their parents just compounded the fact. The next hour or so were going to be torture for Shay, but she was willing to go through with it for Gus.

His joy at being here vibrated in the air like a massive gong being struck right behind her.

Which clashed horribly with the murky vibes of the kids and their parents intense need for them to win. All Shay wanted to do was cartwheel around the room and bash her head in every time one of them spelled out a word.

             

**~*~**

              

Shay hadn't needed to look to know that Cavanaugh was dying up in the balcony. Just like how she knew things about others or _felt_ departed souls, Shay could _feel_ death approaching.

Death is a fixed point. When it's time, it's time. You might get lucky and stay breathing, but death never leaves empty handed.

Keeping Gus beside her just in case, made scaring the guard easier than pie (pudding pie at the least). It wasn't that hard to find the evidence using Gus's "super-smeller" either.

(can't believe he still calls it that)

Having Lassi say it was an accident was so not going to work if they wanted any chance of catching the killer before the competition ended. The only way to make them change their mind was to lay on the drama and project her voice to be heard from across the room.

            

**~*~**

           

Building a dog house in exchange for testing the poisoned food wasn't as much of an inconvenience as Shay let on, she only had to dismantle the warped thing and start over. It took longer than it should have only because Shay wanted to be very thorough in its making so her father couldn't find any faults in it.

Doing all that work would still be quicker than calling her 'friends' in Texas and the time it would take to send it out to them.

Once it got dark and her dad came home Shay decided to call it a day, working in the dark would only lead to injury.

Of course, being ran off the road also leads to injury. Shay knew it was on purpose because if it had been an accident she wouldn't have felt like some giant hook had tried to yank her sideways before she was hit.

Spending the night in the hospital was, without a doubt, the worst way to end the day. All that sickness and pain soaked into the walls over the years made her skin want to flee in terror. Her muscles twitching randomly in places she didn't know one could get muscle spasms.

(who knew eyelids and inner ears could cramp?)

Not to mention the spirits wandering about. Some muttering, while others were screaming made it impossible to relax for even a second. Shay had to fight back the urge to curl up in a ball and cover her head to block them out. Not that she could given her leg was being held in place as a "pre-caution" until she was released.

She couldn't wait for the morning so she could have Gus sign her out.

              

**~*~**

             

Having her dad help was almost as weird as the night in the hospital, though double the aggravation to find out he had already had the evidence tested.

Given the night she'd had Shay couldn't bring herself to speak to him, just limped away without a another word.

           

**~*~**

             

Trying to convince the chief and Lassi was giving her a headache on top of the pain in her leg. The only good that came out of that conversation was the fact that Juliet seemed to believe her and the look of concern Lassi shot Shay when she flinched as she moved around the chair.

              

**~*~**

            

Going back to the balcony, Shay ended up being the spell master for that round as she placed the camera to see what the dead man had been looking at.

Gus refused to help give her any words, so Shay focused and said the first word that came to her.

"Dissimilitude" Shay smirked at the look on Gus's face as she gave the young girl the definition of the word, "Lack of resemblance; unlikeness." Shay was so happy to be herself right at that moment.

Gus refused to do anything other than hold the door closed as Shay gave the next word.

"Illith"

The feeling of outrage that flowed through her as she gazed through the camera's lens let Shay know that Cavanaugh had been watching the czech. Shay gave one final word before her and Gus left the balcony.

"Tautomerism"

Sitting down with the audience for the next, and final, round gave them a better view of the suspect.

Gus gave Shay the final missing clue as she watched Mr. Prochazka's son spell out the word. Shawn's eyes were drawn to the man's wrist as he helped his son cheat.

Now all she had to do was wait until the end of the bee and reveal he was the killer in front of everyone.

             

**~*~**

                 

Finally calming down, Gus helped Shay limp back to the car to put ice on her leg after tackling her to the ground for messing up his own spelling bee. He even admitted that she was right and that he was sorry for making her run while injured.

Of course walking around the block with her as she left her neighbor's puppy in her dad's yard, pretending to give it to him was an acceptable form of apology. Buying her a jumbo sized cup of pineapple juice also helped.

         

**~*~**

                     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** completely unBeta'd, any errors please point them out. I will try to fix them as soon as possible


	3. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _{universe talking}_  
>  'spirits talking'  
> (shay's internal opinion)  
>  ***Time Skip***

                     

**~*~**

                     

The past week and a half was spent with Shay solving case after case, only a few of them actually police related. Shay saw no point in pulling Gus from his 'job' for such easy cases.

Missing dog, ex-girlfriend snatched it.

(couldn't live without her "shweet wittle shnookums")

Vanishing street sign, local teenagers nicked it. Same as to who kept flipping over the gnomes in the same neighborhood.

The three official cases were about vandalism of a statue (drunken dares) and the location of four high school students that didn't show up for their weekend job (prank gone wrong, the teens cranky but fine).

And lastly, missing items from a sporting goods store (check-out girl's boyfriend's buds kept swiping stuff when they went with their boy to drop off and pick up his lady. their words, not mine).

Getting to sit at Lassi's desk to fill out the reports for the chief was almost as fun as watching him fight back the urge to throw her from his seat. Of course once she was done, his hand would be on her shoulder pulling her from the chair.

Normally, close quarters with anyone slightly messed with her abilities. Random emotions and flickering thoughts whizzing in her skull made focusing a little hard. But Carlton Lassiter was like her own personal teddy bear, just being near him seemed to ease the discomfort and calm her.

                     

**~*~**

                     

Shay didn't even have to look, the moment she touched the file she new the secretary was the one stealing the computers. Both Gus and the chief were surprised at the instant answer.

(one of these days, i'm gonna have to tell gus i really am psychic)

Despite what the chief and Gus said, Shay was going to find out who stole the five million dollar heirloom.

Shay was easily able to get what she needed by saying she was the department's psychic, while flirting with the sister of the groom. Seeing the look on Lassi's face when he saw her in the room was awesome. The man honestly didn't know what to feel about Shay, she could feel he settled for anger and confusion as his default emotion with her.

Getting manhandled into a wall by her favorite detective was a major bonus. The few seconds he held her there was enough to trigger another flash of memories to come. Lassi instinctively tightened his grip as Shay relaxed against him. He didn't seem to know what to make of the psychic nearly swooning in his arms, and fell back to his original purpose of dragging her away from the interrogation room.

Not that his warning was going to stop her. Once her body stopped reacting to Lassi, Shay was going to find a way into that wedding.

                     

**~*~**

                      

Spooking the guard was actually the truth, the poor plant would in fact die by the end of the week. One too many people had poured their drink into the planter.

Not even a minute after sending the guy off was Shay engaged in another conversation.

'it is not lost'

Shay felt the unmistakable pull of a fully formed spirit behind her. Nonchalantly she turned to face an older woman in a late 90's floral dress.

"And you would be?" Shay spoke under her breath so as not to draw attention. People rarely respond well to seeing someone talk to themselves, supposed psychics even more so.

'Mrs. Abigail Maxwell' A brown curl falling loose as she nodded her head in greeting, which she quickly brushed back out of habit.

Like with all departed souls, she seemed to glow with an inner light, no shadow to speak of. Looking exactly the same as the moment before she died, her curly hair pulled back into a bun.

"And what's not lost?" Shay's hand slowly tapping out a rhythm against her leg.

'my ring' Mrs. Maxwell said, her hand going up to show the image of her wedding ring, the $5 million heirloom, still on her finger. 'it is not lost, it is still in the hotel'

"Really? So you saw what happened?" Shay glanced around the room checking all the faces that passed by to see if anyone was paying attention, the tapping increasing. "Could you be a little more specific, please?"

'yes. i was there when it was suppose to go in the vault, that was where i last saw it'

"So you know who took it? Then you can tell me, I can tell the Chief, the thief will be caught and the wedding can continue as planned."

'i am sorry young lady, but i cannot tell you' Mrs. Maxwell looked at her toes as her shoulders lowered. Spirits tended to be as expressive as five year olds, no matter how in control they were in life.

"You didn't see who took it," Shay ducked her head to look at the spirit's face, "but you know it's still here because you have a personal connection to it."

'it was a pleasure to finally speak with someone after so long,' Mrs. Maxwell said as she slowly started to fade from the lobby, 'i wish i could have been of more help miss.'

"Well, at least I know it's still in the building." Shay said to herself as she walked off. Standing on the other side of the wall of where the police were meeting, Shay relaxed her mental barriers and 'listened' to Lassi 'talk to the troops'. His voice echoing through the vent helped sort through what she was picking up from the room.

Shay barely kept from laughing, poor Lassi was way off.

(but A for effort and another for creativity)

                     

**~*~**

                     

Finding Juliet at the diner really had been just a coincidence. Though the ramblings about Beth and Dylan were more than true.

Reading Juliet's palm triggered Shay's ability halfway through their 'talk', the abrupt warning about not wearing her dark green pumps with the blazer on her day off next week spooked them both.

Thankfully not in a way that made Juliet clam up about the case. In fact the exact reverse happened, she opened up even more.

Little flickers of what's to come always hit at random, thankfully a few slices of pineapple were easily available this time around.

                     

**~*~**

                     

Gus was still mad about Mrs. Pickles, but again curiosity won. Safe cracking being a major factor in his decision.

Getting the 'un-official' green light from Chief Vicks just made them both love her all the more.

Pulling a passable British accent that faded into an American one helped Gus understand how Shay got them where their needed to be to get access to the wedding guests' rooms.

Shay had to keep from groaning when Gus needed a remedial course on how to observe one's surroundings. It was the same for the next three rooms, until they hit the wedding party.

Shay could feel the unease slowly wafting through the air in the room as she introduced Gus to the happy couple. Someone was guilty but she couldn't tell who beyond knowing that Beth and Dylan were clear.

Shay left Gus to entertain them while she talked with the maid of honor, trying to feel out where all the negativity was coming from.

Most of it was now coming from the attorney general himself as he entered the room. The father of the groom interrupted her semi flirting with his daughter and politely demanded, in not so many words, to leave the case alone.

Mrs. Maxwell came over from hovering/standing with the soon to be married couple, smiling at their happiness, and asked Shay to tell her son that he needed to calm down before he gave himself an ulcer the doctors had been warning him about for years.

Shay of course couldn't keep such information to herself. The Maxwells had been rather surprised to hear that their grandmother was here with them.

'tell Dylan he is a very lucky man to have found such a loving and kind young woman to share his life with,' Mrs. Maxwell said glancing at the bride to be, 'and that while i am glad that my son chose to give them my ring, i am sure that Bethany will be happy with wearing the ring that Dylan himself bought her.'

Shay repeated the words before walking out the door with a befuddled Gus rushing after her, leaving the room in shock and awe.

(where's a tray full of pineapples when you need one?)

                     

**~*~**

                      

Commandeering Lassi's hotel room was so easy Shay almost felt guilty, almost. Kind of like how she felt about Gus still being in the dark when it came to her abilities.

Though she felt she would more than make up for it when she and Gus found Dietrich Mannheim's body in the dumbwaiter in the back of the kitchen.

Despite being only dead for over a day Dietrich's soul had already moved on, which explains why she hadn't noticed that he was there the whole time.

Just because Shay could sense death did not in fact make her a dead body detector, which is why she'd had to fight back a startled scream just as much as Gus was fighting back being sick on the floor.

Other than the obvious signs of a struggle Shay couldn't tell all that much about what happened to poor Dietrich.

Having her dad call her as she stood over a dead body just amped up the tension in the room.

At least now all Shay had to do was guide the police to the dead body residing in the hotel's kitchen and then find out what really happened to the ring.

Of course running into Lassi and Juliet outside the kitchen before she was ready to talk to them proved that sometimes the universe just seemed to hate her.

Though being nearly tackled by Lassi then manhandled for a minute or two as her 'vision' made her yell for Detective O'Hara to check the dumbwaiter seemed to point otherwise.

Being held in place against the counter with her leg hooked over his arm and the other around his hip made Shay's brain go a little fuzzy around the edges.

It wasn't until Lassi tried to turn to go help Juliet that he realized he was stuck, his face went slightly pink at the position they were in. The only way to detangle himself was to pull Shay closer to himself so her leg would unhook from his arm and waist. Shay had no doubt in her mind that her eyes were glazed from the movement or that she was the only one effected.

Lassi kept his distance after that, even as he walked her and Gus toward the door.

                     

**~*~**

                     

It wasn't until Shay actually saw the video of when the ring was placed in the vault did she know who the thief was. If she figured it out so quickly then so had Dietrich, he'd probably died trying to blackmail the thief. It was so obvious, Shay almost couldn't believe no one else had noticed.

There was no point in trying to tell Lassi, he was too busy and flustered to talk with her. The wedding was tomorrow, Shay might as well enjoy herself before the big reveal.

Hosting the bachelor party in Lassi's hotel room seemed like fair enough compensation for both his current aversion to her and the possibility that Shay might mess up the wedding.

                     

**~*~**

                      

Gus's anger at Shay and the past several hours faded when she told him that she'd already figured out who the thief/killer was, all that was left was to find where the thief hid the ring. And that the whole point of hosting the party was half apology in advance for anything that might happen at the wedding and half to cheer the guy up over having his best man MIA.

Telling Gus they were going to the bachelorette party next seemed to make any misgivings he might have vanish completely.

After ditching Gus with the ladies Shay finally found where the ring was. The feeling of being right was soon dwarfed by the mental image of Gus getting a lap dance from Patrick Swayze. That's an image that was going to stay with her.

Shay didn't even hesitate in excusing herself from Lacey's company, she just walked toward Gus as he stepped out of the elevator and guided him to the men's room to clean up without saying a word. She knew he was beyond mad at her.

The hate vibes were burning into her with the intensity of a nuclear reactor.

                     

**~*~**

                     

As much as it pained Shay, she has always been a big fan of weddings, she had to speak up. Using only a small amount of theatrics Shay revealed that the sister of the groom, Lacey Maxwell was the thief.

"Oh, boy. I can see it now," Shay kneeled in the isle, hand on the bench for balance. "You're at the dinner table. They're announcing the engagement. You're thrilled, of course. You and Bethany have been best friends forever. But Dad... Dad has a surprise for the happy couple. What could it be? Wait a minute. You didn't know the ring was going to Dylan." Shay stood, fingers to her temple as she continued, "You were always your grandmother's favorite and you're the oldest girl. That ring should be yours, right? Right." Shay looked straight at Lacey, "You were depending on the ring to be your future only to have Dad pass it on to Dylan instead. Oh!" Shay partially collapsed to the other side of the isle. "I can see you plotting right there, right at the dinner table. But Dad throws a curve ball." Shay stops to think a moment, "No, it was a slider. He's overly cautious because sometimes engagements end." Shay looks to Dylan and Beth, "Not you guys. It's okay." Shay looks back to Lacey, "They're not letting go of the ring until the wedding, which means you have a very small window within which to grab it. You took the ring when you made it look like you were just straightening it, Dietrich Mannhiem was the only one to notice what you'd done."

Shay's pale dress swishing as she walked up to the altar, her four inch kitten heels barely making a sound on the carpet, "You would have walked off with the ring that night if the florist hadn't cancelled. There you were, minutes away from having the ring discovered missing, in a room with eight other people for the next several hours making floral arrangements. What better place to hide the ring than where know no one else would think to look, you could always come back later and retrieve it. Except the cooler for the flowers was locked. Meaning you had to wait until the wedding to get the ring out of the hotel. And that's when Dietrich asked you to talk with him in the kitchen, he wanted in on the action or he'd tell the police. You couldn't have that and when he got rough you killed him. It was all spinning out of control. Eventually, they were going to find the body, so you started laying out clues."

Shay turned and gestured to Lassi, Chief Vicks and Juliet at the back of the chapel, "You sent the police off in all directions, because you'd grown up hearing all about crime scenes. I would say that's fortuitous, because you knew just what to leave, didn't you?"

"I have worked 18 hours a day on this wedding. I gave up my weekends. I will not be treated this way."

"Then show us your bouquet, Lacey."

Lacey took off before Shay could even say anything else.

"Whoa, you're really gonna chase her? In heels?" Gus questioned as he followed Shay out after Lacey.

Thankfully when Shay had arrived earlier, she had moved a table closer to the middle of the room, covering it with wedding gifts that wouldn't be missed, knowing full well that Lacey would run.

Shay had easily caught up with her and tripped her into the table.

Watching Gus catch the bouquet and pull the ring out of the bottom was the third best moment of her day.

The second being when Lassi dragged her to the front desk of the lobby, only for the bellboy and clerk to _not_ recognize her.

 _The_ best moment was when the wedding proceeded as planned Shay had dragged Lassi with her to the reception and both had caught the bride's bouquet on reflex. Shay honestly couldn't tell who was more surprised her, Lassi or the gathering of disappointed ladies to the side of them.

Lassi avoiding her later as she and Gus filled out paper work at the station was perfectly understandable. She honestly didn't know how to act around him at the moment either.

(damn butterflies)

                     

**~*~**

                     

Gus may say Shay wasn't going to be his best man, but she was and his vows really were going to make him cry. Shay had already planned out most of the details of his wedding before they even reached the sixth grade.

Her own not so much.

Though Shay would be making sure Gus caught the bouquet at her wedding, even if she had to rip her wedding dress to do it. Of course, Shay could just to throw it at his face before anyone could prepare.

(i am totally doing that)

                     

**~*~**

                     


	4. Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _{universe talking}_  
>  'spirits talking'  
> (shay's internal opinion)  
>  ***Time Skip***

                       

**~*~**

                       

It took very little for Shay to convince Gus that they needed a pregnancy chair. It would so come in handy later on. But trying to stop Gus from talking to Raylene Wilcroft about offering their services was a big no no.

Not that Gus was listening, too mesmerised by her beauty to see the cold, calculating look in her eyes. That woman was bad news with a capital B. (and i don't mean the three letter word) The _lady_ was spoken for too, just Gus's type.

The only upside to the whole conversation was Shay getting to snatch Lassi's badge and keys without him or Jules seeing, and see his face when she tossed them back to him.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Gus's reaction to a missing wall was a little bit extreme given that Shay was the landlord, or landlady in this case. Not that he was aware of this fact.

He seemed to calm instantly when he spotted Raylene in their waiting room.

Shay wanted to know what exactly her game was. The woman set off more than one alarm in Shay's head. Even a few psychic ones were going haywire.

It wasn't hard to have her believing Shay was the genuine article.

Being pulled outside by Gus and warned against faking talking to the departed seemed as good a time as any to tell Gus the truth.

He did not believe her for a second, right up until Shay started saying his words before him.

"You're only able to do that because we know each other so well, Shay."

"Pick a number, a color, a fruit, Gus. Any thing you want." Shay asked as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "Go on, but don't say it out loud."

Gus just raised his brow.

"42"

"Teal"

"Bubblegum, really Gus?"

"The square root of Pi."

"Your Captain America trading card that I did not lose." Gus's eyes were wider than saucers.

"How am I doing this? I told you, I'm psychic."

"Yes, like for real." His jaw dropped as Shay passed him the paper that had all the answers written down in order.

"Seeing the future and departed souls, picking up on emotions and random thoughts. It's been getting easier the more I use it." Gus started to smile at the thought of how much easier life for Shay must be.

"Yeah not so much. Abilities like these come at a price. I'll explain later, Raylene is getting impatient."

                       

**~*~**

                       

Holding a seance in their offices was easier said than done. Shay knew eactly what to use; sandalwood incense, and candles from apples and rosemary. Spirits rarely like to answer, especially when they're still alive.

Shay ended up having to read the other women in the room just to make it appear like she was speaking with David Wilcroft's departed spirit, while simultaniously not implying he was dead.

Shay had two seconds to shout, "Get down!" before a stone smashed Psych's front window in.

Best to let the women think it dangerous, and Gus think it was related to the case and not the result of someone driving by to fast and kicking up a rock.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Shay knew that Lassi and Jules were wasting their time trailing the partners. She also knew that nothing she said would change their minds. Not that it stopped her from leaving a note on Lassi's desk about him doing a thorough backround check on Raylene.

Communing with Officer Allen's grandmother was the quickest way into the records room. The spirit seemed to get a kick out of Shay's antics so long as she relayed what ever the spirit asked. Getting her granddaughter to not only quit smoking but also stop wasting her money on phoney occult paraphernalia.

Shay, at least, could tell her the difference between a healing crystal and a pretty rock one could find in any gift shop. And keep her from dating any more losers.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Gus, of course, passed out immediately after seeing David Wilcroft standing before them at the back door.

Not that Shay could blame him, everyone thought David was dead. And after feeling how afraid he was Shay could see why he wanted to keep it that way.

Gus's concern for Raylene was more than a bit annoying. The fact that Shay could feel David's terror at the mere mention of his wife's name just added to Shay's suspicions about the woman.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Popping in on Lassi and Jules' stake out was more fun than Shay had thought it would be. Listening to them argue about police code was adorable. Shay couldn't resist adding in her two cents.

She also couldn't resist playing around a little as she pointed out that the suspects were clueless to the location of the money and that they'd lost them.

Knowing she'd probably get yelled at later, Shay leaned forward, said bye to Juliet and kissed Lassi's cheek, "For luck," before ducking out of the car and rushing down the street before he could react.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Once again Shay's abilities didn't do a thing to warn her, as she and Gus were breaking into a motel room only for the owners of said room to walk up behind them in the act.

Thankfully Shay not only knew how many fingers the one in the room with them was holding behind his back but also that the two men were innocent of any assumed wrongdoing.

Which made getting them on her side easier, as well as proving Raylene's true nature to Gus.

Shay could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he finally came the same conclusion as her, that Raylene was a bad, bad lady.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Leading Lassi and Juliet to the mausoleum without actually 'leading' them was rather easy.

Now all Shay had to do was stall Raylene until her ex partners could show up. Then get all of them to talk about what they'd done until Lassi shows up and make a few arrests.

                       

**~*~**

                       

Shay of course pointed out how she had divined from Lassiter the connection between David Wilcroft and the cousin, who was involed with the faking of the death. As well as his suspicions about Raylene, hence his backround check on the woman.

"His keen mind easily picking up what most wouldn't even think to notice," Shay said as she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her hand on his hip and her head on his shoulder. "Lassiter is, of course, the head detective for a reason. This man's mind is pure brilliance when put to the test. I feel honored, no, humbled to be one of the few that is able to fully witness such magnificence."

Lassi didn't know how to respond to Shay giving him all the credit. Or having her snug against him. Shay could feel the warm fuzzies blossoming in his gut at their contact as well as the slight shock at his body's reaction to her.

Stepping back, Shay announced that once Lassi or the spirits realised were the money was she would immediately know and contact the detectives personally. Shay left right after, before Lassi had a chance to even think of a response.

                       

**~*~**

                       

The next day, Shay drove the Blueberry out to the Kalish Loop with Gus.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing out here. Well," Shay drawled as she climbed from the car, "you know how the money is still missing?"

"David Wilcroft spent four years looking for that, and he never found it. What makes you think we can?"

"Did David know there is a J. Kalish and L. Kalish? Only used by the rangers for backfires, medical access, mud slide emergency routes, like, for instance, during a torrential rainstorm." Shay pulled out shovels and a map out of the trunk, "Otherwise it's gated and looks completely abandoned from the road. Plus," Shay smiled harmlessly, "remember how I said I'd tell you later? Well it's later."

"I find it first, I get cedit." Grabbing a shovel, Gus looked Shay in the eye, "And you will be answering truthfully."

"I'm not telling you how I got this, so don't waste your breath. Trust me Gus, this is not like getting a gift."

"Then what is it like?"

"Like being in the motel room next to a shoot out and catching a stray bullet on the side of the head."

Gus stopped what he was doing and looked at Shay, "That sounds painful."

"Exactly Gus, no one would choose to have this. But it does come in handy every now and then, even with the drawbacks." Shay stood back as Gus picked a spot to start digging. She didn't know where the money was anymore than he did at that moment.

"So what can you do, exactly?"

"I shall tell you in order from easiest to most difficult." Shay made a dramatic pose with the shovel. Gus just looked on nonplussed before he started digging.

Shay sighed at his non reaction, "I can see past events. Like you had an omelete for breakfast for the past week, Lassi spilled his coffee two hours before we showed up at the station a few days ago, and Juliet broke a heel on her way home the night of the seance. I can also pick up on emotions and thoughts, the stronger the better, though it varies from person to person, less so with animals."

"Really?" Gus rolled his eyes at her, "Then what about Detective Lassiter? Surely you can tell he thinks you're a fake. But you hang all over him and invade his space every chance you get."

"I know that, but he's Lassi. He's... like my own personal zen, my _quiet_ happy place. Being around him helps 'focus' my abilities," Shay made finger quotes as she talked. "Not all of my 'process' is faked. Every now and then I'll get muscle spasms in random places and light headaches. He makes everything hurt less, like pineapples. Which by the way, eating pineapples is a natural way to ease paranormal stress and discomfort."

"That explains all the smoothies," Gus wiped his brow as he stared down at the 3 foot deep hole he just dug. "I mean you've always liked the taste of pineapples, but ever since you started working for the police you've been having them almost everyday."

"I rather not passout with a bleeding nose in the middle of the station thank you."

"What!" Gus looked at Shay alarmed.

"It's nothing like what your thinking. It's like getting a headrush at a high altitude, you get a nosebleed and the thin air makes you faint for a second. No harm done. Plus, that's only a worse case scenario."

Gus didn't look convinced as he started digging at a new place along the trail.

"Anyway, back to the original conversation. The second of my abilities is that I can feel, see and hear the not so departed. Those that have died but have yet to move on," Shay clarified, keeping the fore knowledge of impending death to herself. "Most people move on immediately, though some stay for a few days after their death. Those usually take a few hours or so before they separate from their bodies. Rarely, does anyone stay long term."

Shay stopped talking as she watched Gus go pale. (which looks pretty amazing given how dark his skin is).

"Talking with the dead is beyond annoying. It's like downing five cups of coffee in as many minutes. You know that saying 'dead men tell no tales'? Well it's kinda true. The dead can't lie, they only say what they know to be true. Like how David knew it was true that the money was buried some where on Kalish, whereas we know the truth to be that it was buried on _this_ trail."

"Okay, that almost makes sense." Gus looked at the hole then at Shay then back at the hole. "You know exactly where the money is buried, don't you? And here I am digging like crazy for no reason."

"Actually, I don't know where the money is. My abilities cannot extend to personal gain beyond survival."

"What does that even mean, Shay?"

"It means, unless some distraught family of gophers is trapped under the money or finding the money some how saves my life or yours, I got no clue."

"Well, that sucks." Gus said as he leaned on the shovel.

"Tell me about it," Shay said as she chose her own spot to start digging. "So, lastly I can kinda see the future. Mostly bits and pieces, though sometimes whole minutes. But whether it's a vision or just a glimpse, seeing the future is extremely painful. It's like having a small anerisum and then grabbing an uncovered electrical wire at the same time. A massive headache that feels like my head is being stuffed and sharp pain from my muscles clenching sporaticly. Like that time I almost hit you in the face, I really had no control."

"That also explains some things, like why you keep dropping your stuff evey now and then for no reason."

Shay and Gus spent the next half an hour digging and talking about Shay's psychic prowess before they found the money. Which they proceeded to cover back up and erase any trace of them being there.

Shay couldn't wait to see Lassi's face when the she lead the police to the money 'psychically'.

         

**~*~**

                       

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** this has been sitting on my computer for over a year now, it's time it saw the light of day


End file.
